


Ambrosia,the Awaken

by OtomeGirl



Series: Ambrosia,the miracle drink [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Second part of the story, before reading this part please read the first one: AmbrosiaAfter having been kidnapped and being forced to drink the gods' liquor every night now he had to get used to living like a Galra because he waits for the Emperor's son but receives a news from Haggar makes him feel more apprehensive and this only worsens with the arrival of Lotor ...





	1. Lotor Returns

It had been a few weeks since Shiro received the news that he was expecting a son from Zarkone. He was worried about this because he did not know what to do. A part of him wanted to return to his fellow paladins, but another part wanted to stay with Zarkon and this division was leaving him doubted if he really should stay in the Galra empire and his problems were about to get worse because Lotor had returned after escaping from the crack in which he was imprisoned thanks to the paladins of Voltron.

Lotor received the news about Shiro and what Zarkon had done with him and was not accepting that now he would have another person to fight for the succession of the Galra throne and, many times, he tried to assassinate Shiro but Haggar and other warriors and sentries protected the protected from Zarkon.

Lotor argued seriously with his mother about the former black paladin being expecting a son from his father and did not accept very well but the discussion ended when Haggar told his own son that Shiro would never be his since he had been chosen by the emperor , his father, to give birth to the most powerful warrior in the universe.

Haggar always knew that his son wanted Shiro just for him and that was one of his motives for approaching Allura so as soon as he took out his essence he had enough power to destroy Voltron's paladins and thus have the black paladin only for himself .

Not even Lotor knows for sure since when he wanted Shiro for himself, but he knew that since he fought Shiro in the arena and where he ripped his arm off using his sword and yet the young paladin attacked Lotor to be able to win him and so survive for another day. It must have been how Shiro looked desperately forward to stay alive, something in those youngsters caught the attention of the young Galra, something he could not explain or understand.

Since Shiro lost to Lotor in the arena he was picked up by the druids who were experimenting with the young man and attempting to brainwash him to transform him into what Zarkon wanted, but Ulaz saved him before they entered stage two of Zarkon's plan.

Lotor was on the ship waiting for new orders since since he had returned he was totally at the mercy of his father who took to his army not only the generals and captains that Lotor had but also the ships he was building. Lotor had lost everything he had fought to conquer, and he did not like it.

Lotor's head was a thousand an hour trying to make plans for how he would regain everything he lost when interrupted by the conversation he heard between Haggar and Shiro. Lotor listening to their voices hides behind a corner of the wall and begins to observe what the conversation was about.

"You're kidding, are not you? Please tell me you're not serious." Shiro was almost in a state of panic.

"I never play young paladin, I really am feeling two energies coming from you."

Shiro places both hands on Haggar's shoulders, now with a certain desperation.

"How so two? Two ?! Like two? Not one ?!"

Haggar moves his hand, pulling one of Shiro's hands from his shoulder. "Like I said before, I never play paladin. You're expecting twins."

Lotor upon hearing this he bites his lip so hard that some blood comes out.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Shiro, I'll tell the Emperor this news. Go back to your room now and do not forget that Zarkon has removed the chains from his necklace, but I can easily convince you to put them back" - Shiro is serious now and Shiro, understanding the message, decides to shut up.

Shiro would return to the room when someone slapped his mouth and cornered him against the wall, it was Lotor.

"Do not shout, I just want to talk to you"

Shiro nods and then Lotor uncovers his mouth.

"Lotor, what are you doing here? You were not on another ship?"

"They transferred me here to wait for new orders and ..." - does not finish the sentence because Shiro clears the corner of Lotor's mouth that had some blood and that makes the Galra turn a little red by the pointed ears of his .

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you had blood on your face."

"Do not worry about it" - Lotor tried to repair himself

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It was nothing important" - Lotor turns his back on Shiro and walks out. Shiro did not understand anything and started back to the room. Shiro still wore the necklace, a sign that he was a slave to Zarkon, but now without the chains that held him in the room. He could now walk freely through the aircraft.

Lotor sees Shiro enter the room and the door closes right after him and, not long after, sees Zarkon enter the same room.

Lotor punches the wall and then promises himself that he would make Shiro his and only his own that for that he had to kill his own father or even kill the paladin.


	2. The Awaken

chapther 2: The Awaken

 

Lotor waited for Zarkon to leave Shiro's room which took some time and then only entered the room. The young prince found Shiro asleep in the bed and saw the perfect opportunity there...

Lotor comes bustn’ through the door, locks it, picks Shiro up and starts kissing all over him. Shiro was in total shock and he saw it when stop kissing him. His breath smelled of some hard-ass liquor. He then looked into Shiro's eye said, “ I know what I’m doing and I’m still straight but I really need some ass right now,I always wanted it. I’ll just fuck you dry.” And with that being said, he dropped on Shiro in the bed and began undressing him, ripping each article of Shiro's Galrar clothing off and throwing it on the floor. When he was completely naked Lotor began to undress and before Shiro could say anything he cut him off with the roughest kisses in the world. While he was kissing Shiro, he felt something pop right into his tight ass and just blacked out,Lotor drugged him, the smell of liquor was some king of drug that Lotor made Shiro swallow while kissed him.

Some time later, Shiro woke up and noticed that Lotor was layn’ on top of him with his dick still in Shiro's ass. Lotor noticed that Shiro was awake because he got up and said, “ How you fell? I know you liked it cause you still got a hard-on.” And with that said, he ejaculated and then grabs the former paladin through the hair forcing him to stand with his face face to face with his trying to give another forced kiss.

But something happened, Shiro's eyes began to glow yellow and his hair suddenly went completely white, and out of his abdomen came a glow that lit up the whole room and threw Lotor against the wall of the room.

When Shiro's eyes return to normal he falls into the bed unconscious. Lotor, recovering from the shock, gets up quickly and gets his clothes off the floor and then leaves the room before anyone sees him, he just did not know that Haggar and Zarkon were seeing and that everything was just a plan of those two.

"The plan worked, Lotor actually went after the Shiro and, sleeping with him with him, made Ambrosia asleep inside the paladin awake and put himself in defense mode to protect the warriors Shiro carries. Everything according to the plan, my king.''

"Ambrosia only works 100% if the one who took it is in a stage of sheer fear and then unconsciously ask for help from the one whose blood was mixed with the drink. Enter the final stage now Haggar "- Zarkon said as he turned his back on the old witch and returned to his quarters

"I'll immediately start brainwashing him, my king. ''

Haggar enters the room and places his hands on the Shiro's head and begins to change memories of the former paladino putting the Voltron team as enemies and Zarkon as Savior and Shiro's lover and this time the brainwashing worked completely.

Shiro was now completely loyal to Zarkon.


	3. The Twins

A few months had passed and Shiro had given birth to two healthy boys. One had white hair with two strands of black hair and the other had black hair with two strands of white hair. They had light-colored lilac skin, as well as Lotor's and pointed ears, the twins' eyes, the sclera part, were light yellow in color, and the iris was the same color as Shiro's eyes.

For the Galras, the birth of twins was symbolic because they believed that Galrian twins were stronger, skilled, and intelligent because they would be directly connected to the power of the Ying and Yang of the cosmos, and twin births between them only occurred once every hundred thousands of years.

But all was not well, Shiro was extremely weak after the birth and even with the powers of the Ambrosia in his body and blood could not make him get out of bed, at most he could sit in it. It would take some time for Shiro to regain his strength unless he drank more Ambrosia but Zarkon had no more of that drink and getting the ingredients and manufacturing again would take a few years ...

Shiro was happy that his children were born healthy and that was all that mattered to him, even more than his health.

The baby with white hair and black locks got Fulgur's name and the one with black hair with white locks was called Aurum and Shiro was holding the two babies in their arms.

The little ones slept wrapped in a blanket of dark lilac color and were so small and frail and did not resemble anything that Zarkon wanted them to be: strong and cruel warriors but the leader of the Gauls said that with the training he would give the babies they would become formidable warriors. Shiro chuckled and said that they were just babies and that the start of the training could wait a few more years.

Little did Shiro know that he would not have much time since the power he contained from the Ambrosia was all for the babies and that Zarkon knew and that was his goal from the beginning: to make Shiro have his children but something inside the chest of Zarkon ached and deep down the cruel emperor did not want to lose the Shiro. The words of love he once told the paladin, which were false and only served to deceive the young human, have now become real throughout these months that Zarkon saw the Shiro helping Galrianos even before the young man was brainwashed.

Shiro's pure and righteous heart was maintained and now Zarkon wanted to protect him at all costs and for that he had already sent some troops of androids under the command of Sendak for the recovery of Ambrosia ingredients.

Sendak immediately leaves in search of the ingredients taking the troops with him.

Zarkon after having given the orders to Sendark then returns to his room where the Shiro slept in the bed in fetal position with the twins in the arms. Shiro was very tired.

Zarkon caresses the paladin's hair and then kisses his head.

"I will not let you die, I will make you drink again of the Ambrosia and then have more than ten thousand years of life to live by my side ... and with our children.''


	4. Truth Can Hurt

It had been five years since Shiro had disappeared and there were some changes in Voltron's team about it:

Keith is the new leader of the team. He became more mature and responsible, gained a little muscle mass and has the same haircut but now with slightly shorter hair.

Pidge and Hunk are engaged, Pidge did not grow much in stature but her female body developed a little and she is now more feminine, has grown her hair and now wears a high ponytail and changed glasses for a more modern pair and which left her with a more intellectual appearance. Hunk was still the potbellied but now he had a thin goatee.

Lance now had become an excellent marksman, never misses the target now. Lance is still skinny and he has a mustache growing, a musketeer type.

Allura followed the same thing but now she uses a haircut that came up to her shoulders because according to her having long hair can be used against her during a fight so she cut him although the truth is that she liked the hairstyle he saw in a magazine...

Coran remained the same although now he had a smaller mustache since due to a small accident in the laboratory he had his old mustache burned

But among all the changes one thing remained the same: the team never stopped looking for the black paladin, Shiro, and they still hoped that they could find him still alive and this opportunity was closer than they could imagine...

The team had received a call from a small group of rebels who had attacked one of the ships of the Galra empire whose information was that inside that ship was something of value to Zarkon and that they would get it and for that they needed the help of Voltron.

When the Voltron crew arrived the aircraft was easily surrendered and conquered and the team entered the aircraft where there were only druids along the way and one by one they were defeating these druids until they reached a door

"Whatever the Druids were protecting in here," said Allura.

"My scanners say there are still two life forms inside," Pidge said.

"Whatever it is we will end the threat and get the item!" - Keith said almost in a war cry and opening the door with a kick

Inside the room there were only study books and weapons for training, on the floor there were scraps of paper with notes as if someone had taken what they wanted in a hurry and hiding

Pidge signals that the readings of life they captured were coming from inside the closet, Hunk nods to Lance and Lance prepares his gun to shoot. Hunk opens the door and Lance shoots but in the last second he shoots to the ceiling

"What the hell lance !!" - Hunk speaks taking some pieces of the ceiling that fall on him

"Ahn ... guys .." - Pidge points into the closet

In the closet there were two small children, both holding a dagger and both try to attack the group by jumping on top of them, but Hunk and Keith each hold a child with one hand

"Get me out !!" they both talked

"Twins?" - Allura watches them more closely

"A ship full of druids to protect two children? For what?" Pidge wondered.

Lance had taken notes and read them.

"Do not touch it! I've been doing my homework all week !!" - the white fringe said

"Release my favorite weapon now !!" - said the black fringe to Allura who now held a small sword

Hunk and Keith put them on the ground and Keith asks for answers, but before they even sound an approaching alarm on Pidge's equipment. Pidge says that whoever this is approaching fast and before she could say anything else something cuts into her equipment.

The intruder was already in the room, wore a short sword Galra and kept hidden in the shadows moving very fast

Lance had no clear vision in the dark parts of the room, and to further complicate the intruder he had destroyed the ambient lights.

Nothing was heard, just silence until Pidge lights up the room with a small lightbulb where the group sees that the intruder had picked up the twins and was running away with them in their arms.

"Afther him !!" - orders Keith and the whole group was already in the chase

Intruder dodges the attacks always protecting the twins and Lance noticed that what made him get an idea

Through the Lance communicator explains the plan that had since the intruder cared more with the children than with himself and therefore it found a way to stop it but needed that the others distract the intruder forcing him to be closer to the wall of the aircraft

After a few minutes of fights and elusive the intruder is very close to the wall and Lance takes advantage and fires at the ceiling. With nowhere to run, and with the pieces of the impending ceiling falling on his head, the intruder launches the twins to one side while a good part of the ceiling falls on top of him

Allura and Pidge managed to hold the boys before they hit the ground and now they had them in their arms.

"Ma!!" - scream the twins towards the intruder

"Ma? Is the intruder their mother?" - Hunk asks very surprised

Keith approaches with caution and with the weapon in fist until the intruder that was underneath the stones and removes the helmet.

The whole group was shocked to see that it was Shiro and that he had not changed anything in the last few years even though he now had completely white hair

The young Galras are able to let go and go to Shiro, they were crying a lot and calling him Ma, mama and they tried to wake him up

Keith was going to touch the rosot the Shiro to know if it was real but one of the twins uses his dagger and makes a cut in the hand of Keith

"Do not come any closer! Why did they attack us ?!" - one of the twins rattles looking at his brother

"I do not know Aurum but I will not let them hurt our Ma!"

"Me too!"

The twins were now in front of Shiro and with the daggers in hand

The Paladins were confused and at the same time happy and relieved to have found Shiro although they did not know what to do before that situation until Allura began to speak

"I did not want to attack your ship, much less hurt ... well ... your Ma. Let us help, he needs medical care and we have him on our ship"

"Are not we going to harm our Ma?" - Ask Aurum

"We promise"

Aurum then looks at his brother - "It's alright Fulgur"

Fulgur nods and releases his dagger

"We surrender" - the twins say together

Pidge and Allura take Aurum and Fulgur in their arms and Hunk takes the Shiro on his back.

Upon arriving in the aircraft, taking out the part that Coran's chin fell upon seeing the twins and then falling even more to see Shiro, the group puts Shiro in the capsule to be able to heal his wounds and Coran did not miss the opportunity to be able to examine Shiro , all under the watchful eye of Aurum and Fulgur who did not leave close.

Minutes later Coran enters the meeting room where the group agonized him and then Coran begins to speak:

"It really is the Shiro, no shadow of doubt" - looking at a model with the results - "And I must say that those little twins are the children of Shiro"

"So why do they call Shiro mom? Should not it be father?" - Lance questions

"I did some testing and I noticed that young Shiro has Ambrosia in his blood.

"That explains everything," says Allura, "I'll explain to you now about Ambrosia"

After much talk and explanations Keith punched the wall in fury, he did not admit what his mentor and the person he regarded as a brother had passed but his thinking had to stop there because the alarm had triggered more precisely the alarm of the angar of the lions

Conran accesses the videos and the group sees that Shiro had recovered the consciousness still inside the capsule and that even wounded it took managed to take Fulgur and Aurum to the black lion and put them in there

"I know that I am no longer a paladin, I know what they did to me and my memories, but please take my children away and take them to a safe place, please ... do not let them fall into the hands of Zarkon, I want you to be free "

Upon hearing this, the black lion is fired and it leaves there taking the twins who cried a lot and shouted to Shiro not to abandon them, that they would be strong so that they did not need to be protected

Shiro falls to the ground bleeding as he sees the black lion take his children to a safe place while the Voltron team rushed to him.

Conran saved Shiro just in time and put him in a state of hibernation in a capsule because his body was in an advanced state of collapse and only get more Ambrosia to solve the damage done to the body of the former paladin so that it could give birth

It was not long before the black lion returned, and this time, empty.

And many pass by as if it were a blink of an eye, Zarkon was defeated and killed by the Voltron team, Haggar had disappeared and everything seemed in peace except for one thing: Shiro was still in the capsule because the team did not know how to spoil Ambrosia and neither the ingredients and Keith in his obsession to save Shiro caused the voltron team to shatter.

Hunk and Pidge returned to Earth where they were married, Lance became Lieutenant in the Earth's military base, Conran and Allura returned to space in search of more survivors of their homeland scattered throughout the universe while Keith ... well, he passed his last moments protecting and taking care of Shiro's capsule.

About the lions no one knows where they went, with the universe at peace they simply disappeared.

And centuries went by


End file.
